


Desiderium

by owl_fruit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is whipped for Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_fruit/pseuds/owl_fruit
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal has withdrawn from Will.  Will shows him that Hannibal is seen.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is absolutely whipped for Will, no I don't take criticism

The ocean should have killed them. It rarely had mercy, and Will doubted it should have been granted to the two of them. And yet, here they were. Alive and recovering against all odds. 

With Hannibal’s seemingly endless financial resources, they were holed up in Cuba. Will’s cheek was healing slowly but surely. The gunshot to Hannibal’s abdomen had been treated by the former surgeon. Will wasn’t sure whether or not Hannibal would have let him try to help if he had offered. Tension had clouded the safe house for the past few weeks. Neither had talked about the events on the cliff. About Will’s attempt to kill them both.

Hannibal took up residency in the room Will was least surprised to find him in: the kitchen. If it weren’t for the glimpses of the man he’d seen slinking away to his room in the night, Will would’ve assumed that Hannibal slept there too.

They had barely spoken since the fall. It was as if Hannibal was choosing the fewest number of words to communicate in each time it was necessary to speak. He was uncharacteristically aloof; as if his pride had been wounded. 

They would have to talk to each other eventually. If Hannibal wanted them to go their separate ways, he’d have to say so. And if he wanted Will to stay, they would have to overcome their current silence.

Will decided to broach the subject over breakfast. He had set an alarm earlier in the morning than when Hannibal normally woke up so he could have a headstart to the kitchen. Hannibal may be the experienced chef, but Will knew his way around a breakfast that would make even the most averse feel compelled to talk.

When Hannibal entered the kitchen, it was to the sight of Will, still clad in pajamas, emptying a pan of scrambled eggs onto two plates. There was nothing fancy about the bacon and neat slices of toast, but Hannibal found himself taking a seat with a hint of a smile as Will gestured towards the breakfast table.

A swell of warmth rose in Will’s chest as Hannibal padded across the kitchen floor to his seat. He was wearing a maroon sweater with disheveled silver hair that gave the complete opposite impression of his normally refined self. It was an incredibly soft look on the killer. 

“What is this?” Hannibal asked, lifting his fork and knife. 

“Breakfast.” Will said with a smile. “Typically considered the first and most important meal of the day.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm but there was no heat behind it. If anything, Will could have sworn he saw fondness. Anyone else may have missed it but Will knew Hannibal almost as well as he knew himself.

“What’s the occasion?” Hannibal took his first bite as he spoke and hummed in approval.

Will took in a calming breath; not sure why he was nervous. He had carefully chosen his words, but now found that they escaped him. As he met Hannibal’s gaze, he knew what had to be said if he wanted to bridge the gaping chasm that had been growing between them.

“A long time ago, I told Alana that she saw the best in you. She still believed that you couldn’t be the Ripper while I felt like I was the only one who knew.” He paused. “I was wrong. She didn’t see the best in you. She saw what she believed to be the good in you. But your person suit isn’t the best in you. It isn’t the good. What we did to the Great Red Dragon, that is the best of you. And that righteous justice is the closest you get to good.”

Hannibal said nothing, but Will swore that there was a glint in his eyes.

“I see you Hannibal.” Will said, barely a breath. “I see the best in you.”

“And how- how do you feel about that?” Hannibal stuttered. An unmistakable stutter. A trip over his words. 

“I feel as though, in seeing you, I finally see myself.” 

He rose from his chair, taking slow strides over to Hannibal. “You’ve been afraid. Afraid that I will reject what we did on the cliff.” Will made eye contact with Hannibal, aware of the complete calmness he felt. “I don’t.”

Hannibal exhaled, quietly, oh so quietly, but it was there.

“Thank you for breakfast Will.” He didn’t look away as he spoke. Merely picked up his plate, and after a moment of silent staring, walked it over to the sink to clean it.

“Hannibal.” 

The man stopped in his tracks as he was about to leave the kitchen. Will placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I think you’re afraid of losing me.” Will raised the hand from Hannibal’s shoulder to cup his cheek, mirroring the night Hannibal had cut deep into him and killed Abigail. “Above everything, you refuse to do anything that takes me away from you. Even if that means you remain silent about your feelings. Holding onto scraps of what I give you.” He brushed a thumb over Hannibal’s cheekbone. “You would have been content with that.”

Hannibal swallowed, holding Will’s gaze. “Do you believe I truly would have been cont-”

“Cut the bullshit Hannibal.” Will said softly. “No more hiding behind your reversed questions and metaphors. Bedelia confirmed it for me.” Hannibal didn’t seem to put it together until Will continued. “You’re in love with me.”

Hannibal looked down at the floor. He was bashful; a trait Will never thought he would see in earnest on Hannibal. “I do not deny it.”

All of Will’s suspicions were confirmed. Hannibal hadn’t just been afraid of him rejecting him for the cliffside; he was afraid that he would reject Hannibal’s feelings. And that in doing so, Hannibal would lose Will. It was an incredibly human thing to fear.

“Foolish man.” Will murmured, leaning in. He captured Hannibal’s lips in the most tender kiss of his life. A kiss between two killers had no right to be so gentle -- so full of love. Ever the surprise, Hannibal didn’t seem to have expected Will’s actions, even up to the last moment. His hand fluttered by the side of Will’s head before cupping his nape. Will coaxed his lips apart and used the hand that wasn’t on his cheek to pull Hannibal closer by the hips. They barely separated an inch before flying back to each other in a hungrier kiss. One after another. Again and again. The separation that neither could bear. When they managed to take pause, Will rested his forehead against Hannibal’s, nuzzling his nose with a soft smile on his face.

“I take it that my affections are not as unreciprocated as I believed.” Hannibal nudged his nose back, breathless.

“I love you. I’ll love you long after our cliff erodes.” Will pressed another kiss to Hannibal’s forehead.

“I love you mylimasis.”


End file.
